Lives Lost, Friends Found
by smjCherry-chan1
Summary: Please Read and Review!! I've only gotten 1 review and I'm lonely!!! * starts crying!!* Anyway, very good story. Ryoko disappears and the Tenchi gang has to find her. Kagato interfears and Ryoko has some helping hands.
1. Where's Ryoko?

Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer. But please read and review my story, okay?  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Where's Ryoko?  
  
It was a normal day in Okayama. Sasami was cooking lunch, Ayeka was doing laundry, Mihoshi was sleeping, Washu was trying to make her lab " Mihoshi Proof", Tenchi was working in the fields, and Ryoko was thinking of ways to seduce him. 'He's so handsome' Ryoko thought. 'Maybe if I sit on top of a tree, I'll get a better view of him'. As she was flying to the top of the tree, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Then, suddenly everything went black…….  
  
That night at dinner, everyone couldn't help but notice Ryoko wasn't at the table. "I wonder where Ryoko is", asked Sasami. " I think we should go and find her, because I saw her in the carrot fields this afternoon", said a concerned Tenchi. " Well, I wouldn't worry about her", said Washu, " She probably wasn't hungry". " Maybe……", Tenchi's voice trailed off as Ryo- oki ran in the house, meowing fiercely. " What's wrong, Ryo-oki?" asked a very worried Sasami. Ryo-oki ran up to Washu. After a few seconds noone said anything. Then, there was a pause. " WHAT!!??? Ryoko's been kidnapped???!!" Washu screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow!! I know it was a short chapter, but there's more to come in the next chapter: Ryoko's past!! So read and review!!! 


	2. Ryoko's Past

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer.  
  
Hello again fans! I know you've been waiting for the second chapter, so wait no longer!  
  
In this chapter, I will tell of Ryoko's past. Hope you like it! Please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- Ryoko's Past  
  
" Do you think we could find her Washu?" Sasami asked. " I don't think, I know!" Washu exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped. It was amazing how a genius could act in a situation like this. Washu popped up her laptop and started typing. " Can't you find her through your link?", Ayeka asked. "Uh-uh. She's too far away. My instruments say she may not even be in this universe. From my data, it seems Ryoko was missing at approximately 3:00 P.M this afternoon." Washu confirmed. " But that's impossible! I saw Ryoko while I was working in the carrot fields!" yelled Tenchi. " Then something must have happened to her!" cried Sasami. " I'm not doing it for that women, but for Sasami's sake, I say we split up and look for her." Said Ayeka, proudly. " Right. We'll take Ryo-oki and leave first thing tomorrow morning." Replied Washu.  
  
Ryoko sat in the dark, feeling lost and lonely. She wondered where she was. She opened her eyes to see a field of flowers before her. She was surprised to see a little girl running through the flowers. Suddenly the girl tripped and started crying. " Oh, little Ryoko, are you okay?" Ryoko turned to see a red-haired woman standing over the little girl. "Mommy, it hurts", whined Little Ryoko. " Oh, little Ryoko, you're fine", cooed the red-haired women. " We'll just go inside and make you all better-" "Professor Habuki", said a dark, shadowy figure. The man stepped into the light revealing a white cape, glasses, and an evil smile. " Kagato, what are you doing here? Have you finished cloning the Ryo-oki cells?", Professor Habuki asked. Kagato didn't answer. Professor Habuki didn't have time to ask again. Ryoko was snatched from her hands, and thrown across the grass.  
  
Kagato then grabbed the professor by the collar of her uniform. " Now, Professor Washu Habuki, you shall watch your daughter's destruction!" Kagato smirked. " Mommy!"  
  
Little Ryoko yelled. This was the last thing Ryoko saw or heard before her world  
  
returned to blackness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting exciting yet? Well keep reviewing! In the next chapter, Tenchi and the gang are on the search for Ryoko and Ryoko makes some new friends!! Please R&R!! 


	3. New Friends

Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Hey fans!! Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger!! Thanks so much for everyone's reviews!! Now, I'll shut up so you people can read!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- new friends  
  
  
  
The next morning was a tough morning. Sasami was up early, anxious to get the day started. Ayeka was also up early, making sure Tenchi had a good breakfast. Mihoshi was even awake at a decent hour, calling the Galaxy Police explaining she was on a special mission and would be gone from Headquarters awhile. (First smart thing Mihoshi's ever done, huh, fans??) Washu, who was up before anyone in the house, had spent the morning planning Ryoko's rescue. Ryo-oki was up and ready for her big day. As Washu called it- " Rescuing her mommy". As the gang was finishing breakfast, since none of them ate at all, Tenchi had his thoughts focused on Ryoko. ' I've never been very nice to her', he thought. ' Poor Ryoko. She must be so scared and lonely all alone by herself. Well, don't worry Ryoko, we're coming.' " Come on Tenchi, we're leaving!!" yelled Washu from downstairs. As Tenchi left the room, the last thing he grabbed was Sword Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko sat in the dark. 'Alone again', she thought. Just then, she heard some voices. A teenage girl stood in front of her. ' Who's this?' Ryoko thought.  
  
" Hi, my name's Yukuno. Why are you here all alone?" asked the girl.  
  
Ryoko caught her breath. Yukuno? Why was that name so familiar? "Come on, or we'll be late for Professor Washu's class". Ryoko froze. Washu? Where was she?? " Hey, you okay? I asked you what your name was." Said Yukuno. " Sorry", said Ryoko. " I'm Ryoko." " Well, come on!! We're going to be late!!" yelled Yukuno. " Late for what???" said a puzzled Ryoko. " Where are we??" " We're at the Science Academy. You new here?" asked Yukuno. " Uh, yeah", said Ryoko. " Do I know you from somewhere?" " Come on!! I want you to meet my friends." Said Yukuno.  
  
Two girls sat at a green table. One was tall, and had a nice smile. The other was short, and had blue eyes. " Hi, Yukuno!!" they both said. " Who's the new girl?"asked the tall one. Yukuno smiled. " This is Ryoko. I just met her. Ryoko, this is Akira and Shiri." Ryoko blinked. " Now wait a minute!" she yelled. " I know all of you!! But, why don't you know me??" she screamed.  
  
" What are you talking about, Ryoko?" asked Shiri. Ryoko sighed.  
  
Little did she know a figure stood in the darkness. He smiled. "Ryoko," he said. " I almost destroyed your mother and failed. I've waited 20,000 years to get revenge. And now, you will feel my pain. The same pain your mother felt. Now you will feel my pain."  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it?? Believe it or not, it took me a while to write it. I know, I know, another cliffhanger. But, trust me, it will get better. Keep reviewing!!!  
  
I'll write the fourth chapter VERY soon!!! Read and review!!!!!! 


	4. Ryoko's Memories

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
I don't own Tenchi or Pioneer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello fans!! Well heeeeeeres chapter 4!!!! Read and review!!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Ryoko's Memories  
  
  
  
" I KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE!" screamed Ryoko. "Ahem. Excuse me." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a short red-haired woman dressed in a uniform. She had bright green eyes and tiny spectacles on her nose. " Who are you?" asked Ryoko in a snotty tone. " I am Professor Washu Habuki, and I believe that you four are late for class AGAIN, Miss Yukuno", Washu smiled proudly. "Sorry, Professor", whined Yukuno. " And who is this??" asked Washu asked inquisitively as she gazed down at Ryoko. " Oh, this is Ryoko, Professor." Said Akira. " Hmmm….. I see, well then, do you have all of your materials for class, Miss Ryoko?" asked Washu. Ryoko had had enough. She grabbed Washu by the collar and yelled, " Listen, Mom!! You can stop pretending to be my teacher, and start performing experiments, or something!!!!!!!!!" The whole room was silent. Ryoko looked around. Akira, Shiri, and Yukuno were both gaping at her with their mouths wide open. " Uh, Ryoko, could you put me down, please?" asked Professor Washu. " No!!!!! Not until you stop pretending!!! MOM!!!!!" Ryoko yelled. (Now I know you this probably surprises all, but don't worry, Washu is obviously smarter than she looks.) " Ryoko, could you step in the hall, with me for a moment?" asked a very irritated Washu. " Whatever", Ryoko muttered. As soon as they were in the hall, Ryoko was the first to speak. " I mean it MOM!!! Stop fooling around!!!" Washu raised her hand to cut her off. " Now, Miss Ryoko, I have no idea what you mean when you are calling me mom. I am certainly not your mother, and have no intentions of becoming yours." Washu's words cut Ryoko like a sharp knife. Tears started to form in her eyes. " But don't you remember me?????? Remember, you created me in your lab, along with Ryo-oki???" Ryoko almost bellowed the question. " Ryoko", Washu gave her a serious look and grabbed her shoulders. " Now look at me and listen, I'm not your mother. Do you understand me????" Ryoko didn't answer. Instead she twisted herself out of Washu's grip and ran. She didn't care where she was going. All she wanted to do was run. What was going on??? Why did she remember everyone, but they didn't remember her. What was wrong with these people???? Washu stood at the doorway, watching her go. ' Poor girl' she thought. 'She was kind of funny, in a way, thinking of me as her mom. Maybe I should send her to the nurse.' Suddenly, Washu felt a sharp pain in her head. As she grabbed her head, the floor met her eyes and she fell into a world of darkness……..  
  
In the bridge of Ryo-oki…  
  
While everyone was suggesting what planet to search for Ryoko first, Washu sat in the pilot's chair.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Come on, Mommy, I want to go play!!" cried Ryoko, as a 6- year old girl. " But Little Ryoko, I can't. I have to finish my experiments. I won't be long." Assured Washu. " But Mommy, I want to go play in the garden now!!!!" yelled Little Ryoko. "Oh, all right." Washu ducked into a small room where a man in a white cape with glasses on was looking at a small tube with a small furry ball inside. " Kagato, Ryoko wants me to go play in the garden with her, so will you watch Ryo until I get back??" Washu asked. " Of course, Professor." Kagato replied. Washu and Ryoko sat in field of flowers. Washu was chasing Ryoko when suddenly Ryoko fell. " Little Ryoko, are you okay?" asked Washu. "Mommy, it hurts", whined Little Ryoko. " Oh, Little Ryoko, you're fine. We'll just take you inside and make you all-" Washu was suddenly cut off as Ryoko was grabbed from her arms and thrown across the grass. Kagato grabbed Washu by the collar of her uniform and said, " Now, Professor Washu Habuki, you will now witness your daughter's destruction!!!" " Mommy!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled. Little Ryoko ran at Kagato and shot a laser beam at him. " Don't hurt my mommy!!" She yelled. " Little Ryo- " Washu was suddenly cut off again as Kagato slapped her across the face and threw her on her back, knocking her into unconsiousness. End of Flashback  
  
Tears streamed down Washu's face. " Oh, Little Ryoko, what have I done to you??" She cried as she broke down in a fit of tears on the floor.  
  
  
  
Okay, was that long enough??? No cliffhanger this time!!!! But, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! This is where the story gets really good!!!!!!!!!!! Please review what you think of this fic so far and what you think will happen in the next chapter!! I want your ideas please!!!! 


	5. The Bond of a Family

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Hey everyone!!!! Sorry to keep you waiting for chapter 5!!!! I've been busy all week, and now I finally have chapter 5!! Thanks for all your reviews and comments!! I will use your comments in this chapter and future chapters!!!!!! In this chapter, you will learn just what is going on, and what's up with Ryoko. You will also be in for a great surprise!!!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Once again, I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer. I also do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 5- The bond of a Family  
  
  
  
' What's wrong with everyone?' Ryoko thought. ' Why am I the only one who is normal here??'  
  
Just then Ryoko ran right into a man.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you", the man apologized.  
  
Ryoko looked up, and she couldn't believe what she saw. The man had short black hair, tied into a small ponytail, and gentle brown eyes.  
  
" T-T-Tenchi????" stuttered a shocked Ryoko.  
  
" How did you know my name? I don't believe I've seen you around here before", said Tenchi, a confused look on his face.  
  
" Tenchi, you know me right, I'm Ryoko, remember???" screamed Ryoko.  
  
" Ryoko? I don't believe we've ever met." Said Tenchi  
  
Ryoko froze. This was too much. First her best friends had forgotten her, then her mother, and….. and …… now Him!!!  
  
" Tenchi, how could you????" yelled Ryoko. She turned and broke into a run. She then smacked right into Washu.  
  
"RYOKO?????" yelled Washu.  
  
" Sorry, Washu, I…." Sputtered Ryoko.  
  
" You look like you've been hit by a runaway cabbit." Washu exclaimed.  
  
Ryoko blinked. ' That's it!!' Ryoko thought. ' All I have to do is find Ryo-oki and I can get out of here!!!!!'  
  
Ryoko turned and ran. Over her shoulder she yelled to Washu, " Don't worry, Mom!! I'll get you back! You just wait!!"  
  
She then turned a corner and bumped into a shadowy figure.  
  
" What the heck????!!!" She screamed.  
  
The figure turned to face her.  
  
" Hello, Ryoko." The creature sneered.  
  
Ryoko then started sinking into the ground. The last thing she was able to think of was Tenchi.  
  
  
  
On board Ryo-oki…..  
  
Washu awoke to darkness. Slowly her senses came into view and she could make out a small glowing figure standing in the darkness.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Washu.  
  
The figure smiled at her. " I believe you should already know that, Washu."  
  
" What should I know?" asked Washu.  
  
The figure turned to face her. She had light teal blue hair, and two circles on her forehead.  
  
" Oh, hello, Tsunami." Said Washu, glumly.  
  
" I understand Ryoko has disappered. Any idea where she could be?" asked Tsunami.  
  
" No clue." Said Washu. " The only information we have is that she disappered while Tenchi was working in the carrot fields, and that doesn't help us one bit." She explained.  
  
" Well, I believe I may have a solution to your problem, Washu." Tsunami said.  
  
Ryoko looked up to see a man staring at her. The last thing she remembered was sinking into the ground and thinking of Tenchi.  
  
" Good to see you, Ryoko." Said a man. " Don't you remember me? I'm Kagato, and at least I remembered you. Too bad your mother didn't. Neither did your friends, or that guy you like, Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko was shocked. He was right. None of them remembered her. Not one of them. He was the only one.  
  
" Ryoko, I am your father and you will obey me. I remembered you when others did not. Obey me!!" Kagato yelled.  
  
Ryoko's mind felt blurry. She turned to face her master. She would kill them all. No matter what it took, she would please her master. They left her behind, and all alone. Her own mother abandoned her. It was time for payback.  
  
" I will kill them for you, father", she replied to Kagato.  
  
They then turned to the Soja and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
On Jurai……..  
  
  
  
Washu gasped and fell down, her face filled with horror.  
  
" Washu, are you all right?? What is it??" screamed Tsunami, a worried look on her face.  
  
" She's gone", Washu whispered. " My Little Ryoko is gone".  
  
" What do you mean ' gone'?" said Tsunami.  
  
Washu's link had made contact with Ryoko. But Washu was not at all pleased at what she saw.  
  
" What happened?" asked Tsunami.  
  
" Ryoko has joined forces with Kagato, and he has somehow brainwashed her into thinking that we have abandoned her, and she is planning to kill us."  
  
" What? How impossible! Our plan will work Washu, I promise you!" Praised Tsunami.  
  
" Some plan. Didn't work, did it?" Washu snapped.  
  
" Please, Washu. We'll save her, and she will come home." Tsunami said.  
  
" I hope you're right." Washu gasped.  
  
  
  
She turned to face Tsunami.  
  
' I hope you're right.' She thought. ' Little Ryoko, I'll save you, I promise you that.'  
  
She then drifted back into conciousness………….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay!! Whew!!!!!!!! What a chapter!!!!!! My brain hurts!!!!!!!! Well, anyway, tell me what you think!!! I might have added a cliffhanger, but I meant to do that so I could surprise you in the next chapter! Don't worry I won't make you wait like I did for this one!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Sasami's Premonition

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry for the mix-up!!! I have two files labeled under the same name, so when I went to open one, I opened the wrong one! But, thank you all for telling me!!! I promise I won't make that mistake with this chapter since you probably want to know what's going to happen with Ryoko!! Here you go!!! Enjoy! R&R!!!  
  
  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the Sailor Moon songs.  
  
Chapter 6- Sasami's Premonition  
  
  
  
Sasami dropped the basket of carrots she was carrying and ran toward the house. Something was wrong, she just knew it. As she ran, a troubled Ryo-oki ran at her heels, meowing curiously. Sasami ran past Funaho and turned to the lake.  
  
" By the spirit in my name, please open the path between the legendary goddess and I, please Tokimi, allow your sister to speak to me."  
  
As Sasami chanted, her small symbol began to glow. It was working. But, suddenly, something happened. Instead of Tsunami, Sasami saw an image of a person in her mind.  
  
As she held out her hand, the figure disappeared.  
  
' What?' thought Sasami. ' What is going on?'  
  
" Sasami", whispered a voice.  
  
" Who's there?" asked a very scared Sasami.  
  
Sasami then saw a person standing in front of her. She then recognized the figure. It was Ryoko.  
  
" Ryoko!" yelled Sasami.  
  
But, Ryoko didn't seem to hear her. She turned to look at Sasami. Ryo-oki let out a silent meow of surprise.  
  
Ryoko then walked toward her. In her hand was a large orange sword, pointed at her.  
  
Sasami walked toward her and held out her hand.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko, everyone's waiting for you", Sasami's voice was replaced by Tsunami's voice.  
  
Ryoko looked up at her. Instead of lively golden eyes, her eyes were replaced by dark green soulless eyes. She then raised her sword over Sasami's head.  
  
" Ryoko, what are you doing??" The childish voice of Sasami took over. That was the last Sasami said before Ryoko swung her sword and Sasami screamed.  
  
  
  
Tsunami and Washu sat in the dark. Instead of Tsunami's natural smile, she wore a frown on her face. This event puzzled her.  
  
She turned to face Tsunami.  
  
" What's the matter, Tsunami?" Washu asked.  
  
Tsunami didn't answer. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'This was going to be tougher than I thought.' Thought Tsunami. Suddenly Tsunami's body started to fade.  
  
" Washu!!" Sasami/Tsunami screamed.  
  
Washu stood up. Was that Sasami's voice?  
  
"Washu!!!!!" Sasami yelled again.  
  
"Sasami??!!" said Washu.  
  
" Washu, you have to help me. I don't have much time to explain this. Ryoko is not herself. Kagato is here, and he's giving her orders. She's trying to kill me, Washu. What do I do?"  
  
Sasami then screamed very loudly.  
  
"Sasami!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Please stop her, Washu!! You're her mom. Maybe you can stop her. I don't know what to do!!!!!"  
  
"Sasami, calm down. Does Ryoko have the gems with her?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yeah, she has two in her wrist and one in her neckline." Sasami explained.  
  
Allright, get her to look directly at you, Sasami." Ordered Washu.  
  
Sasami did as she was told.  
  
Washu then said, "Sasami, can you explain the scenary to me?"  
  
"Sure, Washu. I can see Funaho in front of me. The water is now red. The sky is black.", said Sasami.  
  
"Okay, Sasami, gotcha",Washu said.  
  
Washu then closed her eyes and imagined the scenery Sasami had explained to her. What an awful place. She then could see Ryoko standing over Sasami her eyes a deep olive green.  
  
'Ryoko!!' Washu screamed over their link.  
  
Ryoko didn't seem to hear her. Washu yelled again.  
  
'Ryoko!!!!!!' Washu yelled.  
  
Ryoko stopped and looked around. Someone or something was calling her name.  
  
Kagato yelled, " Ryoko, what are you doing?? I told you to kill the girl!! She is the main key to the Tsunami!!!! Kill her!!!"  
  
( "The Power of Love" from Sailor Moon is playing)  
  
Ryoko turned away from Sasami.  
  
"Ryoko, I order you to get over here and kill this little girl and obey my orders!!!" Kagato yelled.  
  
Ryoko still didn't listen. She followed the voice. She then saw the Masaki house. She kept walking until she stopped in front of Tenchi. She took one look at him and raised her sword.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow!!! Wonder what's going to happen next??? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary!!!!!! Stay tuned for chapter 7: The Death of Tenchi!!!!!! It's unquestionably scary!!!!!! 


	7. The Death of Tenchi

Lives Lost,Friends Found  
  
Hi fans! Here's chapter 7! My story keeps getting better!! But remember, your reviews make it better! So, keep reviewing!!!! Plus, I've changed my internet service, so I really haven't had a lot of time for writing!!  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the songs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- The Death of Tenchi  
  
  
  
'RYOKO!!!!!!!' screamed Washu in Ryoko's head.  
  
Ryoko still did not answer. With her sword raised in hand, she sped it down on top of her enemy. She closed her eyes as she waited for his scream She suddenly felt hands grab her wrists. Washu and Sasami had both her hands grasped, her sword stopping right above Tenchi's head.  
  
" Ryoko! Please come back!!!" Sasami pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Ryoko turned to face the little girl. Her eyes looked so thoughtful.  
  
'So kind', she thought.  
  
"Ryoko".  
  
Ryoko turned to see a woman with spiky red hair glaring at her. Her eyes seemed so serious. What was this sudden feeling that she and this woman had met before?  
  
"Ryoko! There! There is the woman that betrayed you!!! She abandoned you!!!! Destroy her at once!!!!" Kagato yelled.  
  
Washu's eyes went right to Ryoko's sword. She dodged it easily as Ryoko swung. She then created her own sword and slashed at Ryoko's left wrist. A small red gem fell from Ryoko's arm. Ryoko toppled in the air.  
  
'There's one', thought Washu. She then aimed for Ryoko's right wrist. She was taken by surprise when Ryoko swung her sword at Washu's side. Several inches of Washu's hair fell as Ryoko barly missed Washu's arm. Kagato suddenly took control.  
  
The second gem on Ryoko's right wrist glowed a bright red. Ryoko's eyes suddenly turned a dark blood red.  
  
" Oh, no", gasped Washu as Ryoko then swung her sword above Washu's head.  
  
"RYOKO!!!!" Tenchi screamed as he grabbed Ryoko by the waist. Terrified, Ryoko swung her sword at Tenchi, not seeing what see was doing. Her sword hit Tenchi's neck, and he screamed as he and Ryoko fell to the ground.  
  
As Ryoko fell, she felt a sharp pain in her right wrist, for Washu had just cut of the other gem. She then felt hands around her neck as Washu pushed her finger into Ryoko's neckline, releasing the third gem. Ryoko's vision become clear and she then saw what was lying in her arms. It was Tenchi.  
  
" Oh, my God! Tenchi!!!!" Ryoko screamed as realized he was bleeding severely.  
  
She then landed on the ground and started to set Tenchi on the ground, when Kagato swung his sword at Tenchi.  
  
"Die! Prince of Jurai!!!" he screamed as his sword went through Tenchi.  
  
" You bastard!!!" screamed Ryoko as she ran to Tenchi. He wasn't breathing.  
  
" Mom!!!!! Help!!! Tenchi's not breathing!!!" she screamed as Washu ran to her side.  
  
" What happened?!!" asked Washu.  
  
" That bastard, Kagato just sliced Tenchi in half!!!!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
" Now, now, Little Ryoko. There's no need for that language." Washu teased.  
  
"Just help him, will ya???" yelled Ryoko.  
  
" I'll see what I can do. There's a very slim chance that he will live in his condition." Washu confirmed.  
  
  
  
Sasami closed her eyes and concentrated on the tree, Funaho. She had to ask Tsunami for help.  
  
( Sasami's theme is playing)  
  
" Tsunami!!!" screamed Sasami as she entered her ship.  
  
" I know what's going on, Sasami. And, I'm afraid there's nothing I, or yourself can do." Said Tsunami in a very sad voice.  
  
"What do you mean? There has to be something you can do!!! Please, Tsunami, or they'll all die!!!!!" Sasami yelled.  
  
"No need to be upset. Why don't you ask your sister? Ayeka might have some ideas on how you can help." Tsunami suggested.  
  
Sasami gasped. 'That's right!!' she thought as she ran to the Masaki house.  
  
  
  
Back at the lake……….  
  
  
  
  
  
" How dare you try to kill Tenchi!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed in rage as her sword swung millimeters at Kagato's throat. " I swear I will make you pay if Tenchi dies!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
As Ryoko said this, Tenchi raised his head high enough so he could see Ryoko, took one last breath, and said, " Ryoko, no matter what Kagato says, I'd never forget you." He then lowered his head and died.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know I made Tenchi die like, really fast. But that was the whole point. But still…  
  
*sniff sniff* * Blows nose* Now that was sad!!!!! Even I surprise myself sometimes!!! Review and tell me what you think!!! Oh, and by the way, Ryoko is no longer in her fantasy world, and I'll explain that in the next chapter: If you were here. It's unquestionably truthful!!!!!! Plus, Sasami finds out some information from Ayeka that she never knew!!! Read and review for the next chapter!!!!! 


	8. If You Were Here

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
Hello again fans!!!!! I've decided to try to write two chapters in two days instead of writing them one at a time! That way you guys can read more!!! But you'll have to be patient!!!!! Anyway, in our last chapter, The Death of Tenchi it was pretty self-explanatory. In this chapter, emotions come pouring out of all of the characters as they mourn over Tenchi. ( Except for Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ayeka because I haven't gotten to them yet.) Read and review!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- If You Were Here.  
  
Sasami ran up the front steps of the Masaki house. There she was greeted by an excited Ryo-oki.  
  
" Hi, Ryo-oki!!!" Sasami said cheerfully.  
  
She then spotted her sister sitting on the couch. Ayeka looked up to see Sasami's cheerful face.  
  
"Sasami!!!!!" she squealed as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. " I've missed you so much!!!!! I tried to contact Washu to find out where you were, but she wouldn't answer me!!!!" Ayeka then began to cry.  
  
"Ayeka, it's okay", assured Sasami. " But, I came here to ask for help."  
  
"HELP??" Ayeka screamed. " What happened? Is Tenchi in trouble?"  
  
"Yes, Ayeka. Ryoko tried to kill Tenchi, and-"  
  
"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!! That insolent woman!!!!!!!! I'll find out what she's done to Tenchi!!!!!" Ayeka yelled as she ran crazy around the room.  
  
  
  
Back at the lake…….  
  
Katsuhito stood beside Funaho, watching it's lively glow fade as the Tenchi Sword fell to the ground.  
  
"WHAT??" He exclaimed. Something terrible had happened. Was it Tenchi??  
  
He suddenly looked at his body as it began to fade.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko. Why did I have to seal you into that cave???" he whispered as that last thought passed through his lips before he disappeared.  
  
Washu froze as she felt Tenchi's hand drop into her lap. ' No, it wasn't right. There was no way he could have died that quickly. Impossible.', she thought as she stood up to face him. She then turned to see Ryoko lying in a heap across from Tenchi's body.  
  
'His death must have affected her as well' she thought as she ran to Ryoko. Ryoko's face was horrible. Her eyes had a blank stare. Her face expressionless.  
  
" Ryoko, can you hear me?" Washu whispered. She picked up Ryoko's body and supported her head in her lap.  
  
The only words Ryoko mumbled were: " I did it. I killed him. It's my fault."  
  
Washu's eyes welled with tears. She whispered, "Little Ryoko, it's not your fault. It's Kagato's fault. It's all his fault. You didn't do anything."  
  
Ryoko didn't listen. Instead she whispered, "Tenchi, if you were here, I…I… I would…"  
  
( Ryoko's death ( Autumn of Life) is playing)  
  
Washu blinked back tears. Ryoko would what???  
  
" Tenchi, if you were here, I would stop seducing you and let Ayeka have you."  
  
Washu gasped. Did Ryoko really mean that?  
  
Ryoko continued, " I would give up my life of piracy and live a normal life watching you and Ayeka get married."  
  
Sasami was shocked to hear this. In her mind, she could see Ryoko on Washu's lap, saying these things. She appeared to be in shock because of Tenchi's death. Did Ryoko really mean all of those things?, she asked herself.  
  
"Yes, she does Sasami." Said Tsunami, revealing herself from behind the couch.  
  
"Ryoko wishes Tenchi could come back so he could see her keep her promise."  
  
"Tsunami, could you bring Tenchi back to life?" Sasami asked eagerly.  
  
"As I said, Sasami, you and I can do nothing. Have you asked Ayeka for help?" the goddess asked.  
  
" Yes, but she won't quit running around the room like a sissy." Sasami whined.  
  
Tsunami laughed.  
  
Sasami sighed.  
  
  
  
Kagato stood above the two spiky haired woman. He wondered if should dispose of them right away, instead of letting them waste themselves away like that. Then his mind lead him to a flashback.  
  
" Kagato," said a faint voice. A younger Kagato looked up at the woman.  
  
"Yes, Lady Tokimi" he said.  
  
"Kagato", said Tokimi. " Your mission is to kill Professor Washu, and kidnap her little girl. You will then use the girl to get the young girl who has Tsunami withen her. Understood?" said Tokimi.  
  
" Yes my lady" Kagato replied.  
  
"You will also get rid of anyone that is from the Jurian Royal Family, understood?" ordered Tokimi.  
  
"Yes, my lady", he replied.  
  
End of flashback  
  
  
  
Kagato winced. In all those years he still hadn't killed Washu. He had managed to get Ryoko, however. He had put Washu in a crystal, away from all contact with her daughter.  
  
'That was the biggest mistake I ever made' he thought to himself. 'Now Washu is more determined than ever to pay me back for what I did.'  
  
He just then got an idea.'A brilliant idea' he thought to himself as he laughed.  
  
"Ryoko," he whispered. " Don't worry" His eyes glowed. " Your beloved Tenchi isn't dead." Tenchi stood up, his eyes a bright green. Kagato laughed. "But YOU will be!!!!!!!!"  
  
As Washu began to ponder what Ryoko had said, she started to wonder where Ryoko's mind had been. Her holo-computer popped up as she started typing in coordinates.  
  
'Her mind wasn't functioning when she disappeared so…….' She thought.  
  
Just then her computer beeped.  
  
Washu gasped. That was it. Ryoko had been in a fantasy world all the time. She had seen her past, before Kagato ever came into her life. Washu smiled as she stroked Ryoko's hair. Ryoko was already asleep.  
  
'I'll tell her tomorrow' Washu thought as she, too fell asleep. 'Tomorrow….'  
  
  
  
As he watched Washu fall asleep, Kagato chuckled as he transported them away. He then disappeared( along with Tenchi) into the deep reaches of space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Confusing, ain't it???? Washu falls asleep, how boring… Well, in case you don't get it, think about it, it makes sense. Anyway………………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooohhh, are you really hooked yet?????? In the next chapter, Ryoko fights for her life while fighting Tenchi to save his. Confusing??? Well, don't worry. I tell all!! ( In the next chapter!!HaHaHa!!!) I'm so mean!!!!!! Look forward toward the next chapter: Love goes a long way. It's unquestionably sweet!!!!!! 


	9. Love Goes a Long Way

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Love goes a Long Way  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko awoke to find herself on a ship.  
  
"What the heck?" she said.  
  
As she tried to sit up, she suddenly realized that Washu was on top of her. She looked down at her sleeping mother.  
  
'What a pest when she's awake' Ryoko thought.  
  
She then laid Washu on the floor, and then began to explore her surroundings.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere………  
  
Kagato stood in the darkness of space. He needed to think.  
  
'How to get rid of that blasted professor!!!' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he had a better idea. He could just get rid of them both!!!  
  
He looked for Tenchi. He then spotted him, looking at the Earth, holding the Master Key. ( Tenchi Sword)  
  
Kagato chuckled. 'Perfect' he thought.  
  
  
  
At the Masaki house……  
  
  
  
Sasami was doing laundry. It upset her that she couldn't do anything to help Tenchi or Ryoko. Tsunami had told her to go about her daily life as if nothing had happened. She then turned around and saw Ayeka.  
  
"Need help, Sasami?" she asked.  
  
"No, thanks", muttered Sasami.  
  
Ayeka put a hand on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
"Now what where you going to ask me? Help?" she asked.  
  
Sasami gasped. She had almost forgotten. This would be her one chance to help Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
She took a deep breath, then blurted out the whole story to Ayeka.  
  
  
  
At the GP (Galaxy Police) headquarters………..  
  
  
  
Mihoshi walked to her dormitory. She was shocked at to what her commander had told her. Ryoko and Tenchi missing? Ryoko was a serious criminal, and Tenchi was a prince of the Jurian Royal Family. So, of course this was important. And worse, Kagato, the most wanted criminal, was also on the rampage. And she was assigned to find them all.  
  
As she sat on the bed, she thought of previous events.  
  
When Tenchi and everyone else had left on Ryo-oki, she had gone back to Headquarters to report the disappearance. Was she in for a handful. She turned to a communication moniter.  
  
" It's been a while, Kiyone." She said as she typed in Kiyone's code number.  
  
A face flashed on the screen.  
  
"Who is this, and who do you wish to speak to?" asked a man, obviously from another section of the Galaxy Police.  
  
" I'm Detective First Class Mihoshi Kurimitsu. I ask to speak with Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi." Mihoshi stated.  
  
"One second", the Galaxy Police reqruete said.  
  
After a few moments, a women's face flashed on the screen. She had dark teal hair, a orange headband on her head, and looked to be the age of 25.  
  
"Yes, Detective Kiyone speaking", her smile faded when she saw Mihoshi.  
  
"YOU!!!! What do YOU want?" she screamed at Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi's expression turned serious.  
  
"Kiyone, I'm sure you've heard of the mysterious disappearance of the Space Pirate Ryoko."  
  
" Yeah I have, so what? Did you catch her and let her go??" Kiyone asked sarcastically.  
  
" Well, now the prince of the Jurian Royal Family has disappeared as well."  
  
Kiyone spat the coffee she was drinking.  
  
"WHAT????" she screamed.  
  
Mihoshi sighed. Obviously her section hadn't been told yet.  
  
" Well, that's the reason I'm calling." Mihoshi said. " I'm wondering if you could help me with the search for Ryoko and Tenchi."  
  
"What do you need me for?" Kiyone said. " You're perfectly capable of finding them yourself. Besides, I've got work to do."  
  
"Oh, please Kiyone", Mihoshi begged.  
  
Kiyone sighed. Mihoshi could hear her mutter a quiet 'yes'.  
  
Mihoshi sighed with relief.  
  
"So, when do we start?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Right now.", Mihoshi said, smiling.  
  
  
  
When Washu awoke, the first thing that floated to her mind was: Soja.  
  
She looked around.  
  
'I was right.', she thought. 'This is the Soja. But where…..'  
  
She looked at the empty spot where Ryoko was laying.  
  
'…is Ryoko?'  
  
She stood up and looked around. Ryoko was no where in sight.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not gonna find Ryoko this way", she said to herself.  
  
Little did she know that Kagato was watching her every move and was waiting for her.  
  
  
  
At the Masaki house…..  
  
  
  
Sasami told Ayeka about Kagato, about Washu and Tsunami talking together, about Ryoko trying to kill Tenchi. ( Ayeka went ballistic when she heard that) About Washu disappearing, and about Ryoko now under Kagato's control.  
  
Sasami now braced herself for what she was about to say next.  
  
"Ayeka," she began.  
  
Ayeka held her full attention on Sasami's face.  
  
" I want to tell you. Tenchi isn't with us anymore."- Ayeka's face fell.  
  
Sasami went on. " Ryoko succeded in killing Tenchi, but she didn't mean to. Kagato had her under control and Washu released her as soon as that happened. It wasn't her fault. But, Ayeka, I need your help to find them. I don't know where they are. They were out by Funaho, but now they're gone." Sasami finished.  
  
Ayeka stood still. She loved her sister, but she couldn't take this. Ryoko killed Tenchi? Where was Yosho?  
  
She froze. Yosho!!!! She grabbed Sasami's hand and ran to the shrine. Along the way she saw the lake. She then realized she couldn't feel Funaho's power anymore. She ran to the old tree and realized….. it was dead.  
  
Laying next to it, was a body and recognized the body was….. the body of Yosho. She checked for a pulse. Just like Funaho, Yosho, too…… was dead.  
  
Ayeka then dropped to her knees and started crying.  
  
She then turned to Sasami and said, " I'm sorry Sasami, but I believe we are all now doomed." She then started crying again.  
  
Sasami turned and fled toward the lake, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"TSUNAMI! TSUNAMI!!" she screamed.  
  
She saw the image of Tsunami. She reached out her arms to the little girl, and died.  
  
Sasami ran to her and as she ran, her body faded into the wind.  
  
Ryoko stood in the middle of the Soja.  
  
"Where in the world am I?" she asked herself.  
  
She knew she had been here before, she just couldn't remember what the name of what it was she was in. She turned around and saw Tenchi. His eyes weren't the usual brown color. Instead they were green.  
  
Ryoko took one look at him and hugged him. But Tenchi lashed out with the Lighthawk sword, and nearly cut her in half.  
  
" What the- TENCHI!!!" she yelled when she saw his eyes. This wasn't the real Tenchi, he was being controlled by Kagato.  
  
"No way Tenchi! You're smarter than that! Don't give in to him!! Fight it!!!" she yelled.  
  
But all Ryoko got in response was a large cut on her arm from Tenchi's sword. Her healing abilities healed it almost immediately.  
  
She then swung around Tenchi and screamed, " Tenchi! Remember! Remember me! Ryoko!! Remember me!!! Tenchi, please!!!!!" she yelled until tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Washu took advantage of Ryoko's yelling and followed her voice until she saw Ryoko facing Tenchi. Kagato smiled as he followed her.  
  
'That's it, Professor. Lead me to her. Then Tenchi will finish you both off!!' he thought.  
  
  
  
Ryoko yelled again. This time she was cut off as Tenchi swung his sword at her. She dodged it easily. She hadn't noticed it, but his speed was incredible. She suddenly felt Tenchi grab her. Then she realized she couldn't move. She gasped as Tenchi pointed his sword at her and threw. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. Then the sword hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger!! But, I like to leave you into suspense!! Not to be mean, I just don't want to give away the ending in one chapter!!!! Wasn't this one good?? In the next chapter, everyone is gone. The only ones left are Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. ( Don't forget Ryo-oki!!) Washu and Ryoko face Kagato and Tenchi all at once.  
  
Talk about a handful!! Wait for the next chapter: Loves Lost, Friends Found. ( I know, I know, it's the title. That's my point.) The next chapter is the main one in the story and almost the climax, but not quite!!!! It's unquestionably action-packed and eventful!!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, Read and review!!!! ( PLEASE!!) 


	10. Lives Lost, Friends Found

Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
Okay everyone!!! I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far, 'cause now it gets good!! * Laughs* Anyhow, in case you all are wondering, I do plan to write a sequel after this, so review to me your ideas for the sequel after you read this chapter, okay? Get to reading'!!!  
  
Like I say in every chapter, *sighs* enjoy!!!  
  
When you see this, ' It means they're thinking to one another through a link.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10- Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes to see the sword rushing at her. She then waited for the pain. She then felt a strong push and was knocked on the floor. She looked up to see Washu standing where she was standing- right in the way of the sword.  
  
"MOM!!!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
She ran to Washu and stopped, her mouth hanging open. Washu was standing in the way of the sword, but the sword hadn't hit her. Instead, she held the sword in one hand in front of her, her face pulled into a angry frown.  
  
Tenchi stood with an angry frustrated face. He had failed his master. This Washu character was going to be a tougher opponent than he thought. He looked at Ryoko. To him, Ryoko was a weakling, not being worthy to put up a good fight.  
  
'Damn, she's good', Ryoko thought.  
  
She then walked past Washu and started over to Tenchi, but Washu stuck her arm out and blocked her.  
  
" MOM!! What are you doing??" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Washu didn't answer her. She turned and gave Ryoko a long stare.  
  
Ryoko looked into Washu's emerald eyes and didn't see a hint of fear in them. Washu's voice immediately popped into her head.  
  
'Don't be afraid, Little Ryoko.' Washu said to her.  
  
' I'm not afraid!' she yelled back.  
  
'Don't lie to me.' She said sternly as she gave Ryoko another look.  
  
'What do you think you're doing, Ryoko?' Washu scolded. ' Do you think you could take Tenchi on by yourself?'  
  
' I wasn't going to fight him. I was trying to get him to remember me!' Ryoko argued.  
  
'Well, get those ideas out of your head!!!!' Ryoko winced as Washu's yell rang through her ears.  
  
' Ryoko, you know you can't win battles by not fighting them.' Washu's voice grew softer. ' Especially when a psycho like Kagato has them under his control. You know what that feels like.'  
  
Ryoko thought before she argued back.  
  
Her eyes suddenly stopped when she saw Washu draw her sword.  
  
' MOM!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?????????!!!' Ryoko yelled at her mother.  
  
'I'm going to end this.' Washu replied.  
  
She then ran at Tenchi and threw her sword at his hand.  
  
'MOM!!! NO!!!' Ryoko screamed again at her mother.  
  
The sword hit Tenchi's hand, and the Master Key fell from it. She grabbed it and pointed it at Tenchi.  
  
" Tenchi, I know you can hear me. Listen, this is between Kagato and me. You have no right to harm my daughter, or the rest of the Masaki family. Do I make myself clear?" Washu suddenly jumped into the air as Tenchi dived for the sword.  
  
Kagato suddenly appeared behind her. He was wearing a black uniform holding a very large black sword. ( Yes, from the Tenchi Universe Series).  
  
"Very moving speech, Professor", Kagato said, pretending to have wiped a tear from his eye. " Tenchi is heartbroken", he said sarcastically. His eyes suddenly glowed a bluish color.  
  
Tenchi suddenly stood up, and lunged at Washu. Surprised, Washu jumped back, avoiding Tenchi's furious swipes for the sword.  
  
Kagato chuckled. "It's not that easy professor!!" he bellowed.  
  
Tenchi suddenly grabbed Washu's wrist and twisted it as he grabbed the sword. He then threw her into a wall. Washu's body hit with a loud smack.  
  
"MOMMM!!!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
She stood up. She had had enough. Noone was going to take Tenchi from her, let alone control him. And noone was going to harm her mother. ( Except her. Just kidding.) Ryoko felt a terrible rage enter her emotion pathway. She then swung her fist into Tenchi's stomach, sending him flying into the wall across from Washu.  
  
Kagato wore an impressive expression. That girl was stronger than he thought. He could defiantly use her. With Washu out of the way, Tenchi and Ryoko could live in complete love and happiness, serving him for the rest of the rest of their lives!!! He then began to walk over to finish the stunned Washu.  
  
"God, that hurt!" exclaimed Washu, rubbing her wrists as she sat up  
  
"That Kagato must have done some pretty good brainwashing!!"  
  
"Why, thank you, Professor.", Kagato said from behind her.  
  
Washu gave an evil smile. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She said to Kagato as he walked toward her.  
  
" You sure have a lot of guts to nearly kill yourself for that girl of yours and that stupid Jurai Prince." Kagato said.  
  
" Gee, if Tenchi's so stupid, why is he your slave? Isn't he a little stupid for that?" Washu added sarcastically.  
  
" His emotions for those girls allow him to be a useful tool." He snickered.  
  
" So, you captured Ryoko for the same reason?" Washu asked, anger starting to build within her.  
  
Kagato laughed. " There is a slight difference, Professor. Remember, Ryoko was a small child. She was easy to fool."  
  
" YOU BASTARD!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Now, now. No need for name calling." Kagato said with an evil smile.  
  
He then drew his sword and pointed it at Washu.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but there's work to be done." He said as his sword stopped inches from Washu's throat.  
  
" It's between you and me, remember? No Ryoko's or Tenchi's allowed". He finished with a baby voice.  
  
Washu glared at him.  
  
  
  
Kiyone stood in Mihoshi's ship. " So where are we headed to?" she asked.  
  
"I think we should contact Washu first, and see where we should go." Mihoshi stated.  
  
Kiyone fell over. ( Anime style)  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU COULD HAVE CALLED THIS WHOLE TIME!!!?????" Kiyone yelled.  
  
Mihoshi looked at her. " Sure", Mihoshi said as she smiled.  
  
"Let's try Washu now."  
  
  
  
Kagato lashed out at Washu. Ryoko saw this and hit the sword out of Tenchi's hand and threw it at Kagato. The sword missed, but caught Kagato off guard just long enough for Washu to dodge the sword and teleport away.  
  
As Washu landed in the "Reversed World" ( The other layer of the ship)  
  
Her watch on her wrist started beeping.  
  
"What in the world??" Washu questioned.  
  
Mihoshi's face popped into the hologram.  
  
"Hello? Miss Washu?" Mihoshi's voice filled the room.  
  
Washu was stunned.  
  
'I can't believe a bubblehead like her could use a gadget like this!!' Washu thought to herself.  
  
She turned her face to the watch.  
  
"Uh, Mihoshi? This isn't the best time to be calling now, 'cause I'm kinda gonna get blown up!!!" Washu yelled into the watch.  
  
Mihoshi laughed. " Miss Washu, we need you to tell us where you are. We have no idea where we're going to find you."  
  
Washu was confused. "We? Who's we?" She looked across from Mihoshi to see another Galaxy Police officer standing looking worried.  
  
" Oh, Detective Kiyone", Washu said with a sigh.  
  
Kiyone gasped. "Professor Washu? Is that really you? I thought Kagato had you prisoner!!"  
  
Washu rolled her eyes. " He still kinda does."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Well," Washu said looking at the Galaxy Police monitor, "if you'll look to your left, you'll see a huge cabbit ship. That's Ryo-oki. She'll take you to where we are."  
  
"Thanks, Washu." Said Kiyone. "we'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
Washu sighed. Ten minutes in space was like two hours.  
  
Ryoko stood in front of Tenchi. She suddenly regretted slamming him into the wall. She remembered that Kagato was controlling him, but she couldn't control her anger.  
  
She gasped as Tenchi sat up, looking unharmed. He lunged at Ryoko, anger in his eyes.  
  
Ryoko jumped back, as she dodged his fast moves. She suddenly remembered if removing the gems would free Ryoko from Kagato, maybe if she took it and placed the gems inside it…..  
  
"YES!!!!!" Ryoko yelled as she teleported around, looking for the sword.  
  
"Looking for this, Ryoko?" Kagato asked as he appeared holding the sword.  
  
Ryoko lunged for it and easily grabbed it from his hands.  
  
She then pointed it toward herself and prayed…..  
  
Suddenly, the sword glowed, and pushed her backwards. She suddenly felt as if her brain were to explode. She just glared at Tenchi as she began to black out…..  
  
  
  
As Mihoshi and Kiyone entered the Soja, they spotted Washu,(wearing her Science Academy uniform.) standing to greet them.  
  
" Sure took you long enough!" Washu scolded as Mihoshi and Kiyone turned to face her. Ryo-oki jumped off of Mihoshi's head and bounced into Washu's arms.  
  
"Hello there!!" Washu greeted cheerfully.  
  
Ryoko, exhausted from the sword's power, fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Suddenly Washu's smile faded and her face grew expressionless.  
  
"Washu, what's wrong?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Meow?" asked Ryo-oki.  
  
Washu didn't answer either of them as she collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat in darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko!!!" yelled a voice. Ryoko turned to see who it was and gasped in surprise.  
  
" Yukuno!!!!" exclaimed Ryoko.  
  
Two more figures appeared behind Yukuno.  
  
" What's up, Ryoko?" they asked.  
  
Ryoko was very surprised.  
  
"Akira! Shiri!! I need your help! My-"  
  
Yukuno raised her hand to silence her.  
  
"Say no more, Ryoko. We've come to your world to help you!! And we'll start by taking you back to the scene of the crime!!" Yukuno said.  
  
Suddenly, the Soja corridor faded into view, and Ryoko, Yukuno, Akira, and Shiri were standing right in front of Tenchi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like my chapter so far? I had to include a lot of info in this one! You understand it? Okay, you probably don't know why Washu collapsed. Ryoko and her are linked, so Washu felt the same pain Ryoko felt. That also means Washu was in the same world Ryoko was in when she met Yukuno, Akira, and Shiri. OOPS!!! I almost gave away the ending!!! * hint hint* Oh, well. Anyway, in our next chapter, (almost to the end!!) Tenchi is revived and Kagato is finally finished off!! You're probably wondering what's up with Ayeka, Sasami, and Katsuihito. Don't worry. They're also revived. Washu also tells Ryoko what happened to her. Sorry for the language in my two other chapters!! For Tenchi Muyo, I felt it was appropriate!! Anyhoo, look out for chapter 11: No Need for a Happy Ending!!! Ryoko's Destiny. It's unquestionably almost the ending!!!! 


	11. No Need for a Happy Ending/ Ryoko's Dest...

1 Lives Lost, Friends Found  
  
Hello again!!! Well, my story is pretty much over!!! I want to thank you all so much for all of your reviews!!!! You've been very supportive!!! Anyway, get ready for the sequel to Lives Lost, Friends Found: Ryoko's Destiny. I'll start writing it probably before Easter. I guarantee it's going to be a great sequel!!!! (Like my picture?? It's of Ryoko and Ayeka marrying Tenchi. It's kind of small. Sorry!!)  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Pioneer. [pic]  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- No Need for a Happy Ending! Ryoko's Destiny.  
  
Ryoko stood next Akira, Shiri, and Yukuno. When she saw Tenchi raise his sword at them, she yelled, " LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Kagato laughed as he saw how frightened they were.  
  
' This will be easy!!' he thought with pleasure.  
  
  
  
"Washu!!! Wake up!!!" Mihoshi yelled as she caught her.  
  
" Is she all right??" asked a very frightened Kiyone.  
  
"I'm fine", mumbled Washu.  
  
Mihoshi gasped as Washu sat up.  
  
" What happened to you?" asked Kiyone.  
  
" Well…. Let's just say that a few minutes ago, Ryoko died and I….. went with her." Washu explained slowly.  
  
" WHAT????!!!" screamed Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
Washu sweatdropped as she noticed their surprise. She stood up, her expression serious.  
  
" We have to defeat Kagato. Ryoko can't take him on all by herself." Washu confirmed.  
  
" Yeah, I'll call everyone else." Mihoshi said as she poked at her watch. She gasped.  
  
" There's no one there!" she cried. " Ayeka, Yosho, Sasami!! They're gone!!!"  
  
" I know." Washu said as she looked at Mihoshi. " Kagato has taken advantage of capturing Tenchi by cutting off all contact with the Jurian Royal Family. As a result, Ayeka, Yosho, and Sasami suffered greatly from this experience."  
  
" What happened to them?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Well, Yosho died immediately. His tree was bearly in contact with Jurai anyway. It took a while for Ayeka to react to this, so she may not be dead. Sasami, unfortunately, I'm sure of it, that she is dead."  
  
Mihoshi made a quiet sob. " Why?" she gasped. " Didn't Tsunami protect her?"  
  
" Tsunami was combining her power with Funaho's. ( Yosho's tree) When it gave out, she only had enough strength to pull Sasami into her arms as she slowly weakened."  
  
" What happened to Sasami??" asked Mihoshi, tears in her eyes.  
  
" Unfortunatly, Tsunami didn't have enough time to disconnect their link between them. So, Sasami obviously, suffered the same fate as Tsunami." Washu confirmed.  
  
" Can we revive them?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
" Well, they can all be resurrected. But, it would take an exquisite amount of Jurai energy." Said Washu.  
  
Suddenly a white light passed upon them. Washu opened her eyes to see Mihoshi and Kiyone glowing.  
  
' Their energy is being harnessed. But, by who?' she thought as she looked up to see Sasami standing in the middle of the room.  
  
  
  
Yukuno, Akira, Shiri, and Ryoko stood to the left of Tenchi. Ryoko then explained to them that Kagato was doing the controlling and they somehow had to cut off the brainwashing.  
  
Yukuno smiled. " Leave this to us, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko gasped as Yukuno raised her hands in front of her. A bright light emmited from them. Ryoko's eyes widened as the light shot out of her hands and rammed into Kagato. Tenchi then toppled over and fell to the floor.  
  
' That was Jurai energy!!' Ryoko thought with surprise.  
  
Kagato suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
" You can't fool me with a little Jurai energy!!!" He laughed as he towered over them.  
  
Yukuno gave a surprised look as Jurai energy shot from behind her. Kagato went flying on top of Tenchi.  
  
" What the hell was that?" Ryoko asked Yukuno. Ryoko looked behind her to see Sasami facing her, face expressionless. Glowing in a white light behind her was Mihoshi and Kiyone. ( Sasami's Theme is now playing. ( Saint Sasami.)  
  
'Their energy is being harnessed from…..' Ryoko thought.  
  
' Sasami.' Washu suddenly interrupted Ryoko's thoughts.  
  
'What?' Ryoko thought. She turned to see Washu looking at her from across the room. (if you can imagine Washu standing across from Ryoko in her science academy uniform, giving her that serious look. I have pictures if anyone wants to see.)  
  
' Sasami's assimalation is almost complete. Once Kagato is destroyed, Tenchi will become normal again.' Washu said to her.  
  
"But I thought Sasami was dead!" Ryoko said to Washu.  
  
" Tsunami detected a very large amount of Jurai energy and had just enough power to send Sasami her to retrieve it."  
  
" But, there is no one here who could give off that amount of energy!" Ryoko argued.  
  
Washu smiled. " I think there is, Little Ryoko." She said as she pointed a finger.  
  
Ryoko saw who she was pointing at and gasped in surprise. Yukuno.  
  
Kagato sat up. 'There was no way someone from the Jurian Royal Family could still be alive.' He thought. ' I thought I killed them all.' He gasped as he soon found the power source. ' Yukuno.'  
  
He chuckled as he stood up to face her.  
  
" So, you are the future Jurian guardian, huh?" he asked Yukuno.  
  
" Huh?" Ryoko said, puzzled.  
  
" Ryoko." Washu began. " There's something I've been meaning to tell you. When you thought no one remembered you, Kagato had taken you back into the past. Back when you didn't know him. Yukuno, Akira, and Shiri were your best friends. They would come to our house everyday and play with you. They've brought you back to your dimension and are going to help you." She finished.  
  
" Nicely put, Little Washu!" said Akira.  
  
" But, Mom, Tenchi is still under Kagato's control! And, how is Yukuno a Jurian guardian?" Ryoko asked.  
  
" Ryoko, do you know that I am a goddess?" Washu asked Ryoko.  
  
" Well, of course I do!!" Ryoko said impatiently. " So what?"  
  
" Well, you are my daughter, so you are the daughter of a goddess." Washu finished.  
  
" SHUT UP!!!!" Kagato screamed at Washu, as he hit her across the face and sent her flying.  
  
"MOM!!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
She turned around, and formed her sword. Suddenly, the gem on her wrist started to glow. She looked up to see Yukuno staring at her.  
  
" Use them, princess." Yukuno whispered to her.  
  
When Ryoko heard those words, she felt a sudden urge of power rush through her. She gasped as her gem glowed very brightly as it released Jurai power.  
  
The Jurai power hit Kagato's wrist and at the same time, shattered a bright blue gem from it. Ryoko then felt her world turn to darkness.  
  
  
  
"RYOKO!! Ryoko!" yelled a voice.  
  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. She then saw a bright glowing figure holding the Tenchi Sword.  
  
" Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in disbelief.  
  
" Yeah, it's me. Congradulations!" he beamed.  
  
" Congratulations? For what?" Ryoko asked.  
  
" You used your own Jurai powers to defeat Kagato."  
  
Ryoko turned to look at the speaker. Washu. But there was something different about her.  
  
Washu was smiling, but dressed in a fancy purple gown that covered her entire body. She had an eagle symbol on her waist, and the front of her gown there was a W surrounding her bosom. On her head were three cream- colored circles. In her right hand were three floating red gems. ( I'm describing this from a picture I saw.)  
  
" MOM??" Ryoko asked in disbelief.  
  
Washu's smile grew wider.  
  
" Did I ever tell my Little Ryoko that I was a Jurian goddess?" Washu asked proudly.  
  
Washu's question was immediately answered by Ryoko's blank stare.  
  
Washu's face was expressionless.  
  
" Guess you forgot!" she said as a sweatdrop.  
  
Washu's expression changed automatically as a wave of energy rushed toward her.  
  
Ryoko ran in front of her and cried out in pain as the energy burned her skin.  
  
"RYOKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Washu screamed at Ryoko.  
  
" I'm not going to let him WIN!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
As Ryoko screamed, she felt a strong power rush through her body, then she saw herself dressed in a red and white suit, ( like her battlesuit) except it was a dress. She was surprised as she noticed that she herself was controlling the wave of energy and was now throwing it at the one who had attacked Washu with it. Kagato.  
  
She smiled as she hurled the ball straight at Kagato's weak point- his right hand. As it hit, she heard his screams as his body faded.  
  
As soon as Kagato disappeared, Sasami and Ayeka appeared next to Mihoshi.  
  
Yosho stood beside Washu.  
  
Ayeka blinked. " Where are we?" she asked. Her face brightened when she saw Tenchi, safe and sound.  
  
" Oh, my Tenchi!!!" Ayeka said as she ran to him.  
  
Ryoko snarled. Her dress disappeared and she returned to her red and black battlesuit. She then lunged for Tenchi, knocking him to the ground.  
  
" Ryoko, what do you think you are doing get off of Lord Tenchi!!!!!!" Ayeka said as several logs surrounded herself and Ryoko.  
  
Washu sighed. These were always the first signs of another ' Who gets Tenchi ' battle.  
  
She turned to Sasami and Yosho. They were both staring at her.  
  
Washu saw Yosho looking at her in a very special way. Washu sighed again. Another one of his ' Go talk to Ryoko' looks. Sasami, on the other hand, was very surprised to see Washu as a goddess.  
  
Washu turned to face Ryoko. Yukuno ran to her side. " Ryoko, you know when you hurled that energy ball at Kagato?" Washu asked.  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
" Well, that showed that you were also a goddess. And Yukuno was sent from the past to protect you."  
  
" You mean I'm from Jurai?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Washu nodded.  
  
Yukuno ran up to Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm afraid I have to leave now." Yukuno said sadly.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Akira and Shiri.  
  
" We'll come to visit you, though." Akira said.  
  
Ryoko stood, shocked.  
  
She then ran to Akira, Shiri, and Yukuno and wrapped them in a hug.  
  
Yukuno sniffed.  
  
" Bye Ryoko…." She whispered as Akira, Shiri, and Yukuno disappeared.  
  
Ryoko stood watching until the white light of the portal vanished into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow!! Good story, huh? Tell me what you think!!! I'm also going to add one more chapter : the ending song. It seems fitting. Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
